Never Call a Mercenary Sexy!
by Kage Youkai
Summary: Sequal to Never Call The Mercenary Hot! Bankag Kagome encounters more trouble with relationships than ever as she and her friends are thrown into a blender of emotion,Death, pain, and love.
1. Chapter 1

_**The greatest irony of the world, is that no matter all the good you may do, it will all be forgotten in the passing of time. Like a book left on a shelf, gathering dust, and holding long forgotten tales, your memory will be short lived.You could do all the good the world needs, and with one crime, destroy it all. In order to be remembered, you must do something you never wished to. Murder.**_

_**The Shichinintai's tale was long forgotten, and hopefully, will never resurface. It was indeed a tragic tale, that can only be read in the most ancient and forgotten of books. I am old now, but I shall never forget what they blessed us with. They rid the world of an unspoken evil, that was also forgotten in the passing of time. They sacrificed themselves, with such courage, that I can only live in awe. Once murderers, destined to kill, they saved the world. Though, not alone. A miko from the future, whom had the power to tame even the most vicious of spirits, and a young samurai, whom I had never met. Indeed, I had personally known the miko, reincarnation of the fabled Tragic Priestess Kikyo. She was kind, more so than any in those times of War and Chaos. Though she was not without tradgedy. Truly, I shall never forget her.**_

_**They faced death together, and soon, I am afraid, I will be joining them in the heavens, as many before me have. Reuinited with the beloved miko, they left on their journey happily. Sango, the brave taiya. Miroku, the caring monk. Inuyasha, the feirce hanyou, Kikyo, the passionate miko. Alas, I am the only one with the memories of times long forgotten. I write this in hopes that it will be discoevered, and Kagome and the Shichinintai shall always be remembered.**_

_**They had fought bravely, and I know they knew their fate. They accepted it without fear, and I admire them. For even now, as I am withered and old, I wish to live, for I fear the darkness. Even the great lord Sesshomaru eventually passed. His young ward Rin dead long before. I am afraid of my death, and for that I feel I am a coward. **_

_**I shall die peacefully though. Unlike Kagome, Jakotsu, Bankotsu and, as I hear she was named, Kita. I know they faced death bravely, and held themselves proudly. How I long to see her smile again, feel her loving embrace. I was too afraid to approach her when I found her alive again. I did not want to alter fate, no matter how tragic. I can only hope that her soul shall be reincarnated, and that it meets with the love she never had. Yes, Kagome had loved Bankotsu, and he had loved her. **_

_**I feel my time is short, so I must say a few things.**_

_**She was a ledgend born from a ledgend, and let her memory live. She lived kindly, saving countless lives.**_

_**He was a ledgend born on his own, Let his memory live. He lived harshly, taking many lives, destroying many others.**_

_**She had her heart broken countless times,**_

_**He didn't know he had a heart.**_

_**They found salvation in eachother, and I pray to the Kami that their souls reunite int eh living world, and do not suffer such tradgedies this time round.**_

_**As I lay on my death bed, I end this tale. **_

_**From the Journals of Shippo, Kitsune.**_

_**Witness to the great War that ended the rein of Youkai.**_

_**1554-2020**_


	2. Chapter 2

_'Hi, I am Kagome Ninageshi, and I just transferred from the most prestigious school in tokyo to...this.'_

The black haired girl watched as another group of boys got into a fight, yelling, punching and kicking.

_'I'm an average straight A student...or...was...until I turned 15. After that I began falling ill, which was weird considering I was perfectly healthy up until that day. I missed a lot of school, so I was kicked out.' _ She then watched, rather startled, as a girl with brown hair and bright green eyes vaulted over her, being chased by large group of boys.

"4/21/2040, today's gym assignment is to grab a partner and spar. BUT you must use Tae Kwom Do. No street brawling!" the strict man yelled. _'The only thing this school is appraised for is it's natural fighters. It's almost amazing how some of theses people can fight.' _Kagome noticed she was approached by a girl. The girl from this morning, who had been being chased. "Hey, Name's Kita. You're new here eh?" she asked. She had a cut on her face, but other than that she was fine. "Y-Yeah. Kagome Ninageshi." Kagome responded meekly. Kita smiled happily. "Wanna spar? If you'd like, I'll teach you as we go along." she said and Kagome nodded.

"Alright, If I swing a kick like this, block with your arm, then kick me." Kita instructed and Kagome followed. "Nice progress. Alright, I think you might be ready for a one on one street brawl!" Kita said encouragingly and Kagome sweat dropped. "Erm...I think I'll pass." she said, and Kita nodded. "Whatever, I think those are the funnest fights." She said, then instructed Kagome as she aimed a punch.

Kagome saw her first real fight that day in the form of Bankotsu Surimuso and Jakotsu Surimuso. They fought a gang with a dozen people, all armed to the teeth. The two fought amazingly. Though Kagome was mostly paying attention to Bankotsu, so when a thug aimed a punch for her, Kita appeared out of nowhere and sent the attacker spraling with a kick to the gut. "Always keep on guard Kagome." she said, and Kagome nodded fearfully. Kita stared at the fight for a second before smiling. "See anything you like?" she asked and Kagome turned red, then began to angrily yell at Kita.

By the time Kagome's Tirade was over, Kita was forced up against a wall and all eyes were on Kagome. Bankotsu had grinned and walked over, secretly distracting Kagome so Kita could dissapear. "Hey there, Name's Bankotsu. You new?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "Well, your pretty good looking. How about we have some _fun _sometime?" he asked, and ignited Kagome's temper. "Why would I have **_fun _**with a **_creep _**like you! **_NO WAY IN HELL!_**" she yelled and Bankotsu grinned. "Feisty...I like that." he muttered, grinning. "Oo-aniki!" Jakotsu called. Bankotsu turned, flipped off Jakotsu, then turned back to Kagome...who had just slipped away and ran like hell.

"Aw...Jakotsu you ruined my fun!" Bankotsu pouted. "Aniki, you always ruin _my _fun. It's payback." Jakotsu retorted and Bankotsu sighed.

END OF FIRST CHAP!

This is the sequal to Never Call the Mercenary Hot. I didn't want to use the clich'e (SP?) of them being wished back. BUT! I have a plan for them yet. I got a flame for Never Call the Mercenary Hot.

So, to Inuyashaprotector, my first flamer. (I think it was a flame)

I have no Idea who Nikki is. This is **_MY _**story, and **_MY _**idea. No one influenced my desicion.

Anyway, Tell me your thoughts. BTW: This is 10 years after Shippo died, and yes, they are reincarnations. BUT! Something really good happens!


	3. Dreams and Memories

Waking up in a cold sweat, she was reminded once again of the strange dreams. But the blurs and slurs of her dreams had faces, voices and names. The people she had met at school. Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Kita. They wore strange clothes, and ued beautiful weapons. In her dreams, Kagome had loved Bankotsu. There was a time before she had met him, and a dog man with silver hair and fuzzy ears. A fox child, a fierce but kind demon slayer, and a lecherous but courageous monk. Friends. A dead priestess, who was kind yet cold. An old woman, and a man in a baboon pelt, who inspired great hatred deep in Kagome's body. A girl who was pale as snow with a mirror, and a wind witch with red eyes. A wolf demon who claimed to love her. She had been dreaming of these things sice she turned 15. Since she began to fall ill. The doctors said it was hallucinations brought on by her illness, but they had felt so real. She was probably close to being placed in an asylum.

"Kagome!" Kita called, waving entusiastically. Kagome walked over to her and noticed she had been talking wit Jakotsu. "Have you guys been having any...weird dreams lately?" Kagome asked, watching as the two stiffened and turned. "Yeah...how do you know?" Kita asked, narrowing her eyes. "Because...I've been having them too. They have you guy's in them..." she answered meekly. Kita grabbed her wrist and then Jakotsu and ran towards the tree cover.

"Ok, spill. Tell me about the dreams." she said. "Well, you were there, but not for a really long time. You had this really beautiful sword and killed a samurai camp. Jakotsu was gay, and he liked a man with dog ears. Bankotsu had a huge sword! Then...we...died." she said, whispering the last part. "Mine was basically the same..." Jakotsu and Kita said. "In mine, you were in love with Bankotsu." Kita said, and Jakotsu nodded. Kagome sneered. "Ya, well you two got along a little too well!" she taunted. Kita and Jakotsu turned red at the insinuation. "Perhaps...we were once those people..." Kagome suggested to clear the tension. Kita looked unnerved but put up an almost perfect fake smile and nodded. "Perhaps. Perhaps we were, and it was fate that we met, but let's stop all this and get to class." she said, grinning madly and heading to class.

It had been a long, boring day for Kagome. She was still wrapped up in her thoughts of those strange dreams. Kita was almost exactly like dream Kita. Impatient, vicious, easy to anger, loving passionate, kind and really fast. Jakotsu was just like dream Jakotsu. Kind, goofy, weird, friendly, strong and somewhat sadistic, with a twisted sense of humor. Bankotsu was like dream Bankotsu. Childish, playful, perverted, friendly, twisted, strong, easy to anger, sadistic, tomenting, amoung many other things. She liked him for it. She liked them all for it.

"UWAH!" She heard and looked up to the roof of the schoolm sweatdropping at what she saw. Kita was free-falling the huge drop, and looked to be having the time of her life. People on the ground below were screaming, thinking she would die from impact. Kita managed to grab an window sill and swing into the room, and the crowd glimpsed Jakotsu falling, looking very angry, right behind her. Kagome sighed, and was startled to hear another sigh right next to her.

"Idiots." Bankotsu said, then turned a grin to Kagome. "Hungry?" he asked. and she nodded.

They were at a small resturaunt enjoying the quiet, peaceful moment together. They were terribly afraid that Jakotsu and Kita would pop up out of nowhere, for some strange reason. Luckily the fear was quelled and the two never showed up.

"You're bipolar." Kagome sighed as Kita jumped up and down in excitement. "How do you know about that anyway?" Kagome asked, and Kita grinned. "God, you two go on a date and don't expect Jakotsu and I to at least spy a little?" she asked and Kagome sighed. "Oh, yeah, we definatly expected you. Expected you to come flying through the door yelling stupid things in your excitement. Much like your doing right now." she said, deflating Kita's happiness. "Well, you don't have to be so mean..." she pouted.


	4. Remember To Live Again!

"Er...Kagome, is it just me, or are we being followed?" Kita asked, glancing behind her. Kagome turned and saw that indeed, they were being followed by a tall kid and a fat kid. Kita turned around and folded her arms over her chest. "Can we help you, you sideshow clowns?" she asked. They glared at her. One ran at her, shocking her. He touched her forehead and she began to scream. The other did the same to Kagome, gaining the same reaction. The two girls fell to the floor. Panting, Kita sat up, her bangs shadowing her face. A quiet laugh was heard, sounding dark and evil. "Heh, thanks a lot buddy. You've just _made my day_." she looked up, her eyes hard and deadly. A grin was spread over her face. She stood and whispered in his ear, pulling a knife to his throat, drawing blood. "If you run, and never tell a soul, I won't have to hunt you down and torture you." she said. Kagome remained on the floor, sobbing. "Go to hell!" he yelled, though he sounded afraid. She turned him around and grinned at him.

"Actually, I was just there. You were stupid enough to bring me back." she said. Kagome looked up. "K-Kita? We...we were dead!" she said. Kita helped her up after watching the boys run for their lives. "Ya, well, we ain't anymore so, let's enjoy life, eh?" she said, and Kagome nodded.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu found them an hour later, apparently the two kids had done the same to them. Kita was enjoying herself in moden day Tokyo, blaring music as loud as humanly possible into her ears. Jakotsu was "Man Hunting" as he said, which was the main reason Kita was blaring music. (He would ocasionally scream, then swoon over random hotties.) She would roll her eyes and pick him up, waiting for the process to repeat. Each time Kagome would giggle, and Bankotsu turn and ask "Isn't it getting old?" and she would shake her head fondly.

"If you don't shut the fuck up and let me relax, I'll maul you into a bloody pulp." Kita's voice drifted from the living room as she and Jakotsu bickered. It was understandable. She was just now snapping, she'd lasted three hours of Jakotsu's nonstop talk. Kagome or Bankotsu would have been down at a half hour. Kita had downed three sleeping pills in spiked drinks that Kagome thought would be a funny prank, but it ended up making her a little tipsy and slightly grouchy, causing Kagome and Bankotsu to abruptly leave the room once Jakotsu began talking, fearing sudden attacks from the tipsy girl. "I don't want to shut up!" Jakotsu pouted, oblivious to her anger, but now growing angry.

"Bet's on when they kill eachother?" Bankotsu asked, hearing another shout and bang. "Eh, their strong. They'll manage." Kagome answered. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THE KNIFE!" Jakotsu's voice boomed, and Kagome winced. "Maybe and hour, give or take..." she corrected. Bankotsu stood and sighed. "Let's stop them before anything happens." he said tiredly.

"I swear, those two will be the death of us." Bankotsu said as he came upon the living room. It was torn into shambles. "JAKOTSU AND KITA, IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP, _I WILL MURDER YOU!_" he was shocked to hear Kagome scream. He sweatdropped nervously. _'Damn, she's hot when she's angry...but she's also damn scary...'_ he thought.


	5. Search for Swords!

"Damn, I need coffee. A lot of nice, caffinated coffee." Kagome muttered, rubbing her eyes. Kita sat in Kagome's kitchen, looking around boredly. "Since it's the weekend, wanna round up the idiots and see if we can find our..._partners?_" Kita said, reffering to the precious sword. Kagome gave a kind but distant smile. "Already reverting back into a homocidal maniac?" she joked, and Kita nodded. Kita's brilliant green eyes sparkled with mischief. "Hmmm...I happen to know personally that you are not only a homociadal maniac, you are _very _attracted to one." Kita remarked, then her eyes grew wide and Kagome hopped on her back, screaming angrily.

"Hey Jakotsu, I wonder what Kita and Kagome are doing." Bankotsu remarked. "Hmph, your just dying to see your girlfriend, eh Bankotsu?" Jakotsu commented, causing Bankotsu to turn red. "Shut up Jakotsu! You, Mr. Woman hater, seems to get along fine with them." Bankotsu interjected. "Eheh. Sometimes I forget their women...Their so...different from normal whorish, bitchy women. Their almost..._almost _attractive.--Don't you dare give me that look Bankotsu!--Stop laughing!--It's not funny!--oh, just kill me now and release me from this torture!" Jakotsu cried. Then his embarrasment grew as an amused voice and a soft giggle broke in. "Hear that Kagome? He forgets we're women! I'm not sure if I should take offense or not. Hm... Jakotsu, you're too opinionated sometimes, I swear." Jakotsu didn't take offense, because her tone said she didn't mean any offense, and was rather amused. "And I do belive he said we were _almost _attractive! How very...er..." Kagome just burst into giggles. "Hmph. Yup, definatly women alright." Jakotsu said, pouting. Kita whistled. "Why, Jakotsu, with your charm, I'm surprised women don't flock to you, and worship the ground you walk on!" she said, seriousness lacing her words, but her smile gave away all chances of taking the comment seriously. She and Kagome just smiled, and both girls hugged him. Jakotsu turned red and akward, and Bankotsu grinned. "You lucky dog!" Before leaving. Kagome and Kita let go of Jakotsu, then when Kita noticed him still standing, dumbstruck, she sighed and dragged him away.

"So, where do you think they would be?" Kagome asked, sighing as they left another shrine, their 50th that day. "The senile old guy said in the Spirit World. (Would you guys mind If I made this a crossover? Tell me and I'll edit if i have to) Where the hell are we gonna find that!" Kita said, huffing. "Beats me. Who votes that we split up, two go to the library to research Spirit World, and the other two go hunting the shrines?" Kagome proposed. Jakotsu and Kita got a werid look on their face. "You two can just tell us if you want some alone time." Kita said, nonchalantly. Jakotu grinned. "Just wear protection. We don't want to drag kids around." He said, before they both took off running leaving a red Kagome and an angry Bankotsu.

"Thanks Jakotsu, I'll pay you back." Kita said, licking her Mint chocolate chip icecream. "Eh, It's no problem. Just bring money around more, kay?" he asked, nibbling his chocolate icecream. "Alright. Though you should know, I'm broke." Kita said, smiling. "So, what do we do?" Jakotsu asked. "Knowing them, they'll go for the shrines." she said. They both sighed. "Library it is then."

"Knowing them, they went to the ice cream shack, Jakotsu bought them icecream cause Kita's broke, then assumed we'd want to got to the shrines, collectively sigh, then go to the library." Kagome said, unknowingly hitting the nail on the head. "Shrines it is then."


	6. The Spirit World

"So it's definatly Spirit world?" Kita asked, blowing a bubble with her gum. Kagome nodded. "Right then. So, how do we go about getting to Spirit World?" Jakotsu asked. "The old man said that you'lll feel a pulse in energy, and you have to get to that point, cause it's a portal." Bankotsu answered. "Heh, we found this. There are people called Spirit Detectives that we might be able to track." Kita said. Kagome grinned. "Let's split up and look for them. We'll go it alone to cover more ground." she suggested. The other three just shrugged.

WITH KITA

Oh, this guy was going down. Kita still had fnd memories of castrating a man and biing a shogun's tongue out for touching her inapropriatly. She was in the Mushiori district near Sarayashiki JR. High and this huge thug comes up outta nowhere and feels her up, then slams her into a wall. "Do you want to die, you ugly mother fucker?" she asked, her eyes hardening. "BITCH!" he yelled and hit her, sending her flying. "Hey, why don't you stop picking on little girls and come over here?" a voice asked. Kita, who had quickly recovered and spat the blood out, looked and saw a boy with slicked back black hair standing in a 'Tough-Guy' pose and glaring at the thug. "Go away, I got this sonuvabitch." Kita said. "Sure ya did girl. Just go before you get hurt." the 'savior' said. "Tch. My hero. I'm not going anywhere." she said, cracking her knuckles.

Yusuke Urameshi, who had once been a juvinille delinquint who did the unheard of and saved a boy from getting hit by a car, inso dying himself, couldn't believe his eyes. He had seen brutality, he had seen demons and death, but what he just saw went beyond that. The thug had started to laugh after she cracked her knuckles, and as he laughed she caught his tongue with one hand and tore it out while her other hand went and gouged out his eyes.The thug was screaming in terror as she punched him so hard it cracked his skull against the pavement and splattered blood onto the cracked concrete. The man stopped moving. He was dead. "What, never seen someone die before? I can see by your eyes you have. Death isn't that scary you know." she said. "What are you? A demon?" he asked, disbelieving. "Nope." she said. "How can you fight like that, so...brutally? It's disgusting." he said, and began to power up his signature move, the Spirit Gun, a huge blast of energy. "Are you a Spirit detective?" she asked. Suddenly, a woman with blue hair appeared. "Yusuke, we have a problem. Spirit World authorities say...uh oh..." she said, noticing Kita. "Spirit World eh?" she asked, watching as Botan landed. "Heh heh, it's an inside joke. I'm Botan, and you are?" Botan said, approaching Kita. Kita acted fast, seeing her chance. She grabbed the woman and flipped a knife, holding it to her throat. "W-What are you doing?" Botan asked. "You're gonna give me a phone, and you're then gonna take me to Spirit World with a coupla friends, or else I'll gut you right here." Kita whispered into her ear. "You wouldn't!" Botan cried fearfully. Kita simply turned Botan around so she could see the corpse of the thug. "Wouldn't I?" she whispered threatningly. Botan cried out in shock, and Yusuke stared helplessly.

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled. She had met up with Bankotsu an hour ago, and Jakotsu had just called. "Kita just murdered someone, and now she has a ride to Spirit World. Hurry up." Kagome ran after Bankotsu and the two came to the body Kita said to look out for. "She sure did a number on him. Betcha five dollars we walk in on a hostage situation." Kagome said. Sure enough, they found Jakotsu watching Yusuke like a hawk and Kita holding a woman with a knife to her throat. They also noticed Kita's eyes. Ooh, she wanted to maul something. Her hands were twitching. Kagome and Bankotsu sighed. '_Someone felt her up' _they simeltaniously thought. "Sorry bout her, I'm assuming that guy back there felt her up." Kagome said. Botan nervously laughed. "Don't worry, all we want is our swords and we'll be on our way, just take us to Spirit World." Kagome said. Botan stood and nervously opened the portal. Bankotsu, and Kagome quickly stepped in, while Kita and Jakotsu turned to Yusuke. "Don't follow." Jakotsu warned. Yusuke wisely listened and as soon as they were out of sight, he ran looking to round up the team.

"Good Botan I see you...what the hell!" a toddler with a JR stamp squeeked. "Are you Koenma?" Kagome asked, and the baby noded. Bankotsu angrily, and excitedly, stalked over and lifted the baby by his neck. "Where the fuck is my sword?" he asked. Kagome walked over and whacked him, making him drop the baby. "Bankotsu don't be an ass. Now, could you tell me where the swords Banryuu, Jakotsutou, and Sendoken are?" Kagome asked politely.

Trembling, the baby nodded.

"I knew I shouldn't have let them be reincarnated." Koenma sighed to his team. "YOU GAVE THEM THE SWORDS!" Yusuke screamed. The team had just heard about the four, and didn't like what they heard. "Let me get this straight, four of the deadliest humans ever to walk the earth, who died 500 years ago, are back and just as bad as ever?" Kurama, the smartest of them all, and a kitsune avatar, asked. "Yes, but I made a deal with them. They have to work for us. Actually, when I said they'd get to fight demons, they seemed overjoyed. You'll meet them all tomorrow, though they had some conditions, and the girl who almost killed Botan warned me to keep all hot males away from the

gay one." Koenma said. "Actually, she was really nice after she got her hands on her sword." Botan said. "Ya, they all were." Koenma agreed.

I HAVE A DILLEMA!

I'm not sure If I should stick to the JakotsuKita thing or give Jakotsu a man and Kita a woman or man. I want some real variety in here, so I'm thinking I'll shove Kita with Yukina, Botan or Shiziru. That would make things more interesting, right? PS: Google the characters to see their pictures if you've never seen the anime, and I'll make sure to describe everything you ask in full detail in the story. K? I need to know, should I stick with JakotsuKita or give it some variaty?

I probably won't update until I get a review as an answer. PLEASE HELP!

Personalities for those who don't know, to help your desicion:

**_Yukina_** is a very sweet and innocent ice demon who loves all she meets and has seagreen hair and red eyes. She's cute.

**_Botan _**has blue hair and pink eyes. She can be giddy and happy, but when it calls for it, she can be serious and helpful. She is, in a sense, the Grim Reaper.

**_Shiziru _**is calm and collected. She's kick ass and has a very good spiritual sense, like her brother, Kuwabara.(He loves Yukina, much to her brother, Hiei's disgust) She's human and has long brown hair and


	7. I wonder about your sanity

"Well, that was fun." Kagome said. Kita grinned. "I want to dress like I did in the good old days." Kita said, and used a comb clip to put up the right side of her hair. She grinned mischeiviously. "I think we're reverting more and more each day. I feel my old strength returning, and as I can see, Kita's...odd personality is returning. Next thing you know, Kagome and Bankotsu will be at eachothers throats, then making out." Jakotsu stated. "Odd personlity? DUMBASS!" Kita said and tackled Jakotsu. "Yup, those two are back to normal alright." Bankotsu said, grinning as Jakotsu threw Kita into the air. Kagome sighed and watched Kita get Jakotsu into a chokehold. "Now now, you children stop playing around or else." Kagome scolded. "Kagome, wanna just leave them alone and have some fun?" Bankotsu asked, as he felt his old personality returning. Kagome's also flared as she started to strangle him, with Bankotsu grinning happily. For some weird reason, he missed the fights they used to have. "Your sexy when your angry." He said, and she proceded to strangle him with a new determination. "OUCH! YOU BIT ME!" They heard a distinct yell from Kita who had indeed been bit, and was proceeding to nurse her arm. "Aww, is da wittle baby gonna cry?" Jakotsu asked and Kita lunged for him.

"And we're supposed to work with them? Two homocidal girls, a pervert, and a sexually confused weirdo?" Yusuke asked, watching the screen. "Not only them. Remember those conditions they gave me? We have to revive their friends too." Koenma said. "So, you're going to bring back a schizoid, a pyromaniac, a perverted little old man, a huge cannibal, and a metal tank?" Hiei asked disdainfully. "Unfourtunatly...yes." Koenma said gravely. "Well, say hello to the end of the world." Yusuke said sarcastically. "I agree, we're all screwed." Hiei said. "Let's look on the positive side, maybe they'll all kill eachother!" Kuwabara said, observing the fights with interest. "Now now, don't be so cruel. While it is a wonder that they managed to pull together and last this long, they all have a special bond that one only get's when they die in battle together." Kurama defended. The others sighed. "Meeting them is gonna suck."

"What the hell are you bafoons staring at?" Kita was the first to break the akward silence. "What, never see a dead guy before?" she asked, standing a foot away from the rotting corpse. The man had slapped her after she called him a fuckhead, so he died. Koenma sighed. "You guys can only kill demons, remember?" he asked. "Well, what demons are there to kill?" Jakotsu defended. "None that we see. Look, we're used to killing anything that gets in our way, so you better let us kill demons to vent frusteration." Bankotsu said. "What frusteration?" Kuwabara asked, and was met with a sound, a loud, threatning sound. Kita slammed a fist through a wall. "We've been dead for 500 fucking years dipstick, then we come back and we take a month to find our swords. I don't know about them, but I want to be free again. Killing has no meaning to me, other than a pass time, a hobby, so to speak. We all live, we all die, we all grieve for our losses. And dammit, if one more man feels me up, I will not only castarate him, I will stuff his balls down his throat and watch as he chokes to death on them. Are we clear on that?" Kita blew up. Everyone, even her companions, were shocked into silence. "Jeeze Kita, you went off topic with the castration thing. You officially scared the life out of every man within hearing distance, that's for sure." Kagome whistled. Kita blushed. "Sorry, I get carried away." she muttered. "Oh, my god. It's the end of the world! Kita just blushed AND admitted that she gets carried away. Next Kagome and Bankotsu will be admitting their undying love for eachother!" Jakotsu said. "They already did that after we died, remember?" Kita said. "Oh yeah!" Jakotsu said. "Hey wait, you two were _spying?_" Kagome yelled as she swung a punch at Kita, who turned tail and ran, only to have Kagome jump on her back and they boys watched, sweatdrops forming, as Kita and Kagome screamed out as they fell off the roof of the building the two groups decided to meet on. "...Are they going to be ok?" Koenma asked, and Bankotsu and Jakotsu shrugged, walking over to the edge where the girls fell off. They both fell into fits of laughter. "They are **_not _**alright." Jakotsu said in between laughs. The others peeked over to see the girls, both in their school uniforms, hanging upside down and their skirt over their heads, giving them a full view of their panties as the pole that stuck out had caught Kagomes shoe and Kita's foot.

"Stop laughing and help!" They yelled.

"Jakotsu, I hate you." Kita mumbled. Jakotsu sighed. "It's not my fault your skirt tore before we got you down." he said. "What do you mean, 'got us down' You sent the bafoon down on a rope, the rope snapped, and we were sent on a ten story freefall. Be lucky I'm suffering from severe dizziness, or else your ass would be fried."

"Bankotsu, I know my panties are showing, but you don't have to look." Kagome said. "I never knew you wore dark blue panties Kagome. Sexy." He said. Kagome turned red. Then she felt a hand on her ass. She turned redder. "WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled slapping him. He grinned sheepishly. "I was covering your panties from public view. Be grateful." he said. "Oh, I'll show you grateful!" was her battle cry as she leapt for his hair. She grabbed it and he hollored. "OW! THAT HURTS!" he yelled. Unknown to him, Jakotsu had just yelled the same thing.

Minutes earlier with Jakotsu and Kita

"Suffering from dizziness my ass, your just afraid. And would you cover your fat ass?" he said, meaning it as a joke, but Kita angrily grabbed his ear and began twisting painfully. "OW! THAT HURT!" he yelled. Kita let him go. "Don't joke like that. I'm skinnier than you." she muttered.

Later

"Bankotsu pass the salt. This food is too mild. It has no flavor. I need salt." Jakotsu said, making another comment on the food. Kita finally stood up and stalked over to him angrily. "Damnit Jakotsu, shut your ass up and stop complaining! After Kagome worked _so _hard, _slaved _over a hot stove for _all that time_ to cook us a delicious meal..." she was inturupted by Kagome. "This 'delicious meal' I slaved over is _instant ramen._" she muttered. "Your _not_ helping shut him up, you know." Kita said, glaring out of the corner of her eye. Kagome just shrugged.

END!

Heh heh, no need to worry, Kita will stick with Jakotsu! I do like that pairing. Oh, and to the reviewer that said "Stick with the original plot and don't make Kita a guy' Heh, er...Yuri is a girl/girl. I would never _dream _of making one of my favorite oc's a guy!


	8. End of Kage Youkai

Yes, it is exactly how you've read it. This is the End of Kage Youkai as you know me. I will be starting fresh, as a new and improved author, with new material and better plots and writing skills.

No convincing me other wise. So, soon enough my stories will remain an unfinished house, and that is how they will stay; permanently. I really want to start fresh and clean, so I will.

Expect new material within the next two months, if all goes as planned.


End file.
